fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pit
Pit is a young angel boy from the Kid Icarus Series. He is Palutena, the Goddess of Light's, most loyal servant. He usually gives himself the task of rescuing Palutena from the Goddess of Darkness, Medusa. Using the Three Sacred Treasures, Pegasus Wings, Mirror Shield and Arrows of Light, he was able to destroy Medusa's army, defeat Medusa, and save Angel Land from destruction. His most recent canon appearance was in the 2012 3DS rail shooter, Kid Icarus: Uprising. Super Smash Bros. 's most loyal servant.]] Pit is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Revolution and Super Smash Bros. Demigod. His playable debut was in the 2008 Wii game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the third installment in the Super Smash Bros. He was originally meant to appear as a playable character in the Classic Mode of Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He was taken out when Classic Mode was removed from the game. Super Smash Bros. Series Special Moves *'B:' Palutena Arrow *'B↑:' Wings of Icarus *'Final Smash:' Palutena's Army Crisis Pit appears in Neverworld as an ordinary angel at the beginning, however, when he decides that all are corrupt, he serves the Neverworlder, being promoted to Angel of Death. Kid Icarus: Pit's Mission Pit gets summoned by Paulenta to defeat his dark side but, when he gets to the dark side of Skyworld they multiply and more things don't act like they seem. Will the Dark Side take over Skyworld? Pit can't handle this on his own can he? That's where his good friend Mario steps in. Angel Island soon turns ways only time can tell. Captain N Resistance Leader Pit's first canonical appearance in the Captain N series is in Captain N: Outskirt Warriors where he has risen to the ranks to become a general in the resistance army led by Takamaru and Little Mac. He is sick of being abandoned here in the outskirts after being one of the greatest heros of all time and strives to return to Videoland with the others. His naive and childish nature can sometimes be a hinderance but through his partnership with Bubbles in the army he becomes a valuable asset to the team. At the end of the game when the Master Hand freezes time Pit is rescued with several others and leaves the resistance army. N Team His first actual apperance in the series is in Captain N: The Game Master where he is one of the bodygaurds to Princess Lara and is quick to trust Kevin where the others are more sceptical. He retains his naive and childish personality which sometimes gets the others into trouble but he is a strong fighter and helps the team. Pit is quick to reveal his past in the outskirts to Kevin Keene and tells him about the others, he suspects this is where King Charles has been sent to that is why he stays so close to Lara to help her find her father. Pit and Link do not get along very well and are constantly at ends. Gallery A full gallery of artwork of Pit Pit.jpg Pit KIU.png Pit....png Pit2.png Pit3.png Pit4.png Pit5.jpg Pit6.png Pitttt.png Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Unlockable Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Children Category:Swordsman Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Kid Icarus Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters in Super Smash Bros. Channel Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Angels Category:Teenages Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Nintendo Smash Kart Category:Mario Kart S